The Damned
by ChaosHex
Summary: Something is stirring. Duo's past is comming to light. Can the pilots accept him for who he is. Can they forgive and forget? Will it be to late to save the future.
1. Preventor HQ

I THINK _FAN_FICTION SAID IT ALL REALLY

* * *

As the door opened four anxious teens looked up at the entrant. The lady wore a kaki and black shirt and skirt combo with bronze decoration to indicate that she was the head of the preventors. The lady had some of the best connections and informants in the sphere all had been loyal to her through two wars. She was lady Une the once feared Cornell of Oz now a trusted member of the government. Dedicated to stopping all conflict. The young men in the room were the legendary gundam pilots. Victors of two wars at only 17 years of age they were the best of the best. But all that had come at a price, their childhood and to some degree their mental health. Trained from a young age to pilot the giant mecha's genetically engineered and trained to cope with anything they were living weapons and a team. But one teem member was missing they had searched but when they found nothing they had asked lady Une, their boss for help. When she saw the restlessness and hopelessness they where trying to hide her mind reminded her if their files and abilitys.

When she scanned the room the starts of 5 files flashed in her memory as she noted the occupants, and the conspicuous absence of a teem member.

_Heero 'Prefect Solider' Yuy. 01 pilot of Wing Zero. Heero was half Japanese from colony L1, 6" muscular yet lean, with messy Dark brown hair cropped short and Prussian blue eyes._

The teen was casualy leaning on the wall to her right was watching the whole room with an air of emotionless confidnec but something in his shtance told her that he was worried. In the far corner two others sattogether the shorter one comfortably nestled on the others lap, Both where seemingly taking comfort from this contact.

_Trowa 'Silencer' Barton, 03 Pilot of Heavyarms. A Latin American from colony L3Trowa was the tallest at 6'1" muscular yet not heavyset he has auburn hair with one bang styled to cover one of his emerald green eyes._

_Quatre Raberba 'Dessert Prince' Winner. 04 pilot of Sandrock. An Arabian from colony L4 Quatre stands at 5'9" with a lean build. Unusually he has blond hair and pale skin. The youngest of the 30 winner children and only boy. Quatre has the Uchuu no Koroko (heart of space) this grants him the gift of empathy._

Lady Une's mind supplied their files, yet before she could compleatly recall the information the final occupant drew her attention. Pacing a steady reythm was the last present member of the team

_Chang 'Solitary Dragon' Wufei. 05 pilot of shenlong, Wufei refers to his gundam as Nataku. With black hair, black eyes and a subtly muscular build. At 5'11" Wufei is Chinese from colony L5._

Her mind was dwelling on the absence of the last member of the team. He was conspicouos even when absent.

_Duo 'Shinigami' Maxwell. 02 pilot to DeathsytheHell. Duo was the smallest at 5"8. He had a fey appearance with a willowy build, Violet eyes and chestnut brown hair. Usually braided the hair hung to mid thigh._

Lady Une gathered her erant thoughts, looking at the pilots, whose gazes seemed to cut right through her. She shook her head and spoke "I'm sorry but we can't find any information on duo's whereabouts he seems to have vanished. Hilde and Relena will be calling in a few minuets; we'll meet Zechs, Noin and sally in conference room 1 to discuss all the information that we have in 15" she walked off to prepare the meeting.

Quatre turned to the others with a look of pure angst he whispered "I hope duo is ok, was it something we did"

Trowa pulled Quatre into his arms "don't worry little one everything will be ok" Wufei cut in "we will find Maxwell, and when we do he will unharmed and sorry for making us all worry"

Heero just looked stoic like normal, but to those who knew him well you could see his worry and pain, hidden deep in his seemingly cold eyes.

The second vid screen flickered to life as vice-foreign Minster Relena Dorlan liked to conference room 1 preventer headquarters L1. "Hello Heero I hope your well?" Relena simpered. That is untill dorothy pushed her away from the screen, she nodded to the group in preventor HQ.

Lady Une stood up and looked at the seven people and two screens in front of her "does anyone have any leads on Maxwell?" Sally Po looked down and shook her head the gesture was echoed by the pilots. Zechs and Noin looked at each other.

Noin spoke up "this may not be anything, but there is a sudden quiet on L2. It's as if all the big timers are scared, we haven't even herd rumours as to why"

Hilde cut in "'The Realm has been awoken, the court has been called and the forsaken return.' Now you mention it this may have some thing to do with duo's disappearance, but I hope not, the pilots have a lot of resentment directed towards them, Hades is a dangerous place to grow up in; also duo must have made some enemies."

Quatre looked puzzled as he spoke" what is the realm? What court? What is Hades? And who are the forsaken?"

Hilde answered "the realm is the darkest area of L2; it's a different world literally to go you have to pass through the Ravens Gate. The Rouges court is held by all the big crime bosses they answer to the realm, some of the forsaken sit on the court. The court must protect the raven's gate as well as keeping Hades under control. Hades is the name for the underworld of L2. The forsaken are the rulers of the realm, known by the names of gods they each have tasks, but as a whole they keep L2 safe. The best known reputation would be of the chimera and Cerberus. Both are teems of assassins and all are thieves chimera is a two man team. The members are Youko Kurama and Kuroun. Where as Cerberus is a three person teem. Cerberus is kek, Sakhmet and Set they are classed as shikanenai, capable of anything. Kek and Sakhmet are the dammed. I don't know any more, but even it has nothing to do with duo you should try and handle the problem."

Lady Une had blanched when the word shikanenai has come up

"Lady what's wrong are you feeling ok? Relena asked

"The last time I heard the word shikanenai was when we had the scientists in oz custody, myself and Treize where asking them questions about your capabilities. H, S and O stated that Barton, Winner and Chang were exceptional. J said that Yuy was perfect and engineered to withstand all w could come up with and more. What G said later intrigued both treize and me he claimed that Maxwell was Shikanenai and advised us not to get him mad because we would pay the price. We later heard a conversation between the five J, H, S and O all wondered what G had done to Maxwell to make this possible, all he said was he has always been this way they just laughed. At the time we ignored the statement and warning. Later we understood. An assassination was ordered on top OZ brass visiting L2. Maxwell literally stepped out of the shadows and threw two razor sharp circular metal disks, they cut the throats of two Generals. The others ran I with them we split up I later heard him say 'Jaffa Kree' followed by a soft whump the body's where later discovered to be killed but no known weapon. "

Hilde whispered "the Jaffa. They soldiers of the realm truly fearsome warriors they are altered like Heero."

Quatre spoke up saying "Kree means attention in ancient dark Egyptian. Kek means death or execution he was the god of darkness while having a personality of light. Sakhmet was the goddess of war, destruction and the deserts fury. Set is the god of tricksters and theives and is also one of the war gods"

* * *

owari 

Can you please review i need the help and encouragement also any spelling mistakes please point them out im not the best speller.

ja

Jei


	2. Going Home

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY AFFILIATIONS ...BUT MY TWISTED IDEAS ARE JUST THAT ...MINE!

Yes, I have borrowed yugioh's Bakura but his evil side is so cool. So are Koroune and Youko Kurama from yu yu hakusho, so I'm borrowing them too :D

Ancient Egyptian -_ aloha _

* * *

As the shuttle intercom announced that they would be docking with L2 central in T-10 minuets and counting, a young man stretched out yawning as he gathered his belongings. This young man was Duo Maxwell 17 year old retired gundam pilot and preventors. At least he was a preventor but his past had resurfaced he was returning home to help his family. Truthfully duo was excited to be coming home to the people who had always believed in him, no matter what. 

When the shuttle had docked he stood up ready to disembark. He walked down the corridor to the main customs area of the shuttle port. When he walked through the scanner it sang out, the claxon indicated he was armed. The scanners on L2 where far more refined though that wasn't public knowledge hence they detected his armaments when the L1 scanners let him pass. Duo was taken aside, into a special room infact.

The guard asked him to "declare and remove weapons then to stand for a secondary scan. Duo laughed _"I'm Kek Duat. Second member of Cerberus so you might want to just let me go."  
_The guard turned white "just let me get the door for you sir and may I be the first to welcome you home."  
Duo smirked as he walked out the door. Continuing on to the Baggage claim he wondered who would be at the port to pick him up. His 'grandfather' was sending some one under the claim of he gets into too much trouble. After finding and collecting his bag duo walked out into the exit hall. He was standing in the middle of the hall looking for familiar faces as he was tackled from behind.

"Shini! howareyou?Ihaven'tseenyouinages.youmissme?Imissedyoulotsandlots.Youhavegottohelpmesetupsis.Sheneedssomeonetolookafterher. I'msopleasedyourback." (1) A young girl of about 12 was babbling at what seemed like light speed as she hugged duo for all he was worth. She was about 5'2" with hair half way down her back. She was unique with her pink hair so dark it looked black and bright almost electric blue eyes. Looking sophisticated in a spicy orange tank with copper shirt (open), brown boots and pants. Anywhere else she might have stood out but on L2 unique was positively normal.

"Sakura I need to breathe, so do you so take a breath and talk slower. Who is with you, cuz I no you weren't aloud out on your own? Yes I did miss you. Why are we setting Jei up she will kill us both family or not" duo gasped. Saku let go a little bit and giggling she began to pull him over to the exit.

"Jei is outside with Kura they have their bikes with them your with Jei. She needs to be looked after silly, don't tell her I said that, Kura, Ko and Rama are helping to. We'll talk about that later k?"

When they walked out of the port duo saw two bikes one was black and gold the other was black with silver.

On the first bike a young man sat he had longish white blond hair and blue eyes. He was clothed in black leather from pants to jacket. He even had fingerless gloves reaching to his elbow, his right hand had the symbol of the gate (think seventh chevron from stargate) etched in gold. This was Bakura one of duo's 'brothers'.

Looking totally relaxed on the second bike a teenage girl waved at the pair as they walked over. Duo thought about what Saku had said, pity Fei wasn't around he would be perfect for the hellcat he called a sister.

Jeiden had long black hair held in a braid like his own though hers was slightly longer. Standing at 5'5" with skin a natural dusky bronze and stunning green eyes the colour of dark jade she was stunning. Dressed in knee high boots, midnight silk peasants top complete with black corset. The black bandages on her forearms completed the look with coal black leather pants and trench of course.

When duo reached the pair Jei flung herself "Missed you so much. I hope those friends of yours treated you right. I better get to meet them after this has all blown over and died down. You got that bro?"  
"I think he understands" Bakura smirked "We are all together again as a family. I'm personaly loving it. I missed you little bro, work is easier with you here. I hope your ready for the comming weeks, i doubt it will be easy. Though I am willing to bet that their cockyness will once again be their undoing. When we get home you will have to overhall thet giant toster of yours, Jei's is ready to rock.

Indignatly Duo drew himself up to his full hight "DeathsytheHell is not a giant toster, he is my gundam. Just because you only have some hot shot fighter jet and not a gundam of your own, their's no need to be insulting." Duo finished his mini rant by sticking his toung out at Bakura

In return Bakura just laughed "Saku get on we better jet. Braid boy here has to fix his toster"

Saku jumped on the back of Bakura's bike as he was speaking. Grabbing hold of his waist just as he finished speaking.

Bakura kicked the stand up and took off while pulling a small wheely. Drpping the front of the bike he shot off into the Labyrinth of L2.

Jei laughed and stowed Duos Gear under her bike seat. "Come on If your quick we can maybe beat them to the gate."

With a laugh Duo swung his leg over the bike, Jei jumped on behind him. he reved the bike and followed Bakura's path to the end of the street. He then took of in a different direction, hoping to beat his brother home.

* * *

(1) Saku said "Shini! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. Did you miss me? I missed you lots and lots. You have got to help me set up sis. She needs some one to look after her. I'm so pleased your back.

Owari

I really hoped you like this

please review and tell me I apreciate any feed back

I would love the encouragemet so again I akS please review

ja

Jei


	3. We have a Plan!

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, ANY AFFILIATIONS OR STORY LINES I ENJOYED AND AM ENCOURPORATING WITHIN ...BUT MY TWISTED IDEAS ARE JUST THAT ...MINE!

THE DANMED

* * *

Ancient Egyptian -_ aloha_

* * *

Once again few days later eight people were gathered in a conference room.

In the room their were two vid screens. On the first screen a Young woman of about 19 was visible. She had short spiky black hair and brown eyes. The other screen showed two people, one of them was former queen of the world Relena Peacecraft. Long blond hair held was out of her face with a pink headband and soft blue eyes. The other occupant of the screen was Dorothy Catalonia. Slightly taller than Relena she also had blue eyes and long blond hair. Her hair wasn't held back by anything though and her eyebrows looked rather creepy as they had fourked ends.

Sat round the table where eight young people Lady Une, Head of the Preventors, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were also present. The final three where Zechs Marchese, Lucretzia Noin and Sally Po. Zechs had white blond shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was the tallest in the room at 6'3". His steady girlfriend was Noin she had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Sally had light brown hair, tied in two pigtails that draped over her shoulders and eyes pale green gray eyes.

When everyone was settled Lady Une began to speak "I have some information on Duo." Holding up a hand to quell the outburst before it began she continued. "He was seen by our only L2 agent at the main shuttle port. The worrying think is that he was stopped by a guard. The guard asked him to hand over his weapons. Duo declined in Ancient Egyptian before walking off with no trouble. The guard lather told our man that he introduced him self as Kek Duat. That is not all the informant had to offer apparently the forsaken are gathering. This is where it gets cryptic, the false ones wish to reclaim what is theirs, but the warriors of old will stand again. Even though they may yet be twice forsworn. Hilde do you have any new information even rumours will help. Can you explain any of this?"

They turned to look at Hilde; they were shocked her face was ashen. No matter what had happened in the eve wars she had never looked so openly terrified.

With a shaky voice Hilde began to speak "The false ones are proclaimed as gods on distant worlds. Yet they are no more gods than I am. They are a parasite that takes a host; this allows the host to channel a sort of energy. They use this ability to seem as gods. They ruled on earth eons ago. The forsaken drove them out; they took the names of the false ones to mock them. The forsaken do have abilities, like a Newtype. Their genetics are very special yet they are naturally born that way. L2 believes this knowledge to be one of the biggest secrets we hold. The Forsaken are the warriors of old, betrayed by all yet they still fought. I'm guessing the Goa'uld are refocusing on the sphere and planning an attack. So in retaliation the forsaken are gathering and preparing to repel the false ones. Where duo comes in I don't know, I can only speculate that he somehow owes some one a favour and is their to pay it back. Or he is owned by the forsaken"

Harshly Heero spoke up "Duo would not consent to be owned by anybody he would die first…could be one of the forsaken you did mention a Kek when telling us of what you know.

The other pilots and Zechs nodded in agreement.

Dorothy had previously sat seemingly deep in thought. She now voiced her musings "we know one thing for certain; we have to go to L2 and find out the truth from the only person who knows the truth, Duo. Personally if he is fighting the good fight once more or just plain fighting I will stand at his side it should prove to be quite fun. He always had certain … flair for the darker aspects of a fight"

"We should prepare" Trowa stated.

"Yes" lady Une agreed "who will be travelling to L2?"

Dorothy looked at the people on the other end of the vid call and nodded to Quatre.

He got the message "we will, the four of us need to find Duo and Dorothy can come also she will be an asset in this fight of this I'm certain.

Zechs nodded "I will accompany you my high profile name will hopefully reach Duo, if we announce a visit for in a weeks time say, then we may be lucky and he will come and meet us at the shuttle port then we can get some answers."

Lady Une nodded her agreement saying "Then it's settled Zechs, Yue, Barton, Winner, Chang and Dorothy will do to L2 and follow up the lead on Duo. While you are there try and find out about the situation there."

Hilde looked worried as she spoke "Be very careful what you do, say, wear and watch where you visit and who you talk to. Hades is not a place for visitors so always be wary and armed. Everyone in Hades is dangerous even the kids so don't underestimate anyone. Biological agents are abundant in the area as well so be very careful what you do because many of the viruses are untreatable. Kek and Sakhmet have developed contaminates that far exceed the current earth sphere biohazard scale, others may have gotten hold of some of the substances, be wary."

With that last note Hilde signed off.

Dorothy spoke up "I'll meet you at the main shuttle park in Cairo in 1 week's time. I will sort out the shuttle arrangements for the trip it will be a private shuttle of the Peacecraft family repainted in white with a silver lightning bolt."

The remaining screen went blank.

* * *

owari

sorry it took so long to update I have A leves this year and exams are just more important.

I will try to update regulay untill about easter but I cant be certain so please don't give up on me.

* * *

Please review

I will not update untill i have 7 reviews ...

ja

jei


	4. Meet Duo's Friends

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, OR MANY OF THE IDEAS AND ITEMS.

I DO OWN THE STORY LINE IT IS A FIGMENT OF MY TWISTED IMAGINATION ;) PLESE DON'T SUE.

* * *

Ancient Egyptian: _Aloha_

* * *

It had been a week since Duo had returned home. He was revelling in the freedom and being around his family. Yet the Goa'uld was a constant threat looming on the horizon.

Duo was relaxing on the balcony of the eternal palace with Jei, Kura, Ko and Rama. As usual they were having a lively 'debate'.

"I didn't tell them I was coming here, I must have been spotted I thought Ko and Rama expelled all the spies" Duo indignantly exclaimed

"Calm down Shini, we can meet them at the port and then bring them to meet grandda, he said he would explain. It's not like the sphere rules apply here. After all Thebes is light years away." Jei giggled.

"Yeh Cuz, least this way we get to meet your friends." Kurama said.

Saku bounced into the room and sat on Koroune's lap.

With a laugh he hugged her close. "hey chibi, who gave you sugar?"

Saku giggled "Izanami (1) did. Which of your friends are we gunna meet tomorrow Duo?"

"Well, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei ,Dorothy and Zechs are coming tomorrow. When they leave the shuttle port we're gunna meet em. I'm in so much trouble." Duo groaned.

Jei smirked as she said "Ooh that's right Heero's your boyfriend isn't he? You're in deep shit bro."

Sakura began to giggle infectiously; soon they were all laughing with her.

"At least I have a love life that lasts longer then a 1 night stand. Ay lil sis" Duo returned with a smirk when the laughter had stopped.

Kura laughed at Jei's fish impression as he reached over and gently closed her mouth "flies, sister o mine flies". Turning to Duo he said "That was a low blow bro, inspired but still, low blow"

* * *

Time jump: tomorrow

* * *

"Duo, Jei get you're asses down here now. You're late!" Bakura yelled into the entrance hall of the palace.

With a loud crash the two in question skidded into the entrance hall.

Bakura shook his head "get in the car." He exasperatedly ordered

They hurried to comply, running out of the entrance. Turning left when they reached the end of the colonnade. They approached a well guarded gate area with a nod and a yell of "we're late" they swiftly passed through the open door.

Bakura followed a moment later.

Saku jumped up when she saw her brothers and sister "You're late. So don't stop, just get in the van."

Koroune and Kurama laughed from the front seat as the two scrambled to follow the order.

When everyone was seated Ko set of towards the shuttle port at a harrowing pace.

When the shuttle had landed Dorothy turned to the four pilots and Zechs "Show time" she stated with a smirk.

When the six of them disembarked they headed towards the 'upper class' area of the shuttle port.

Quatre and Zechs groaned when they saw the crowd of people waiting to meet them.

Quatre turned to Heero and Wufei uttering "Play nice"

With a grimace they nodded.

Taking a deep breach Zechs opened the door to the inner area of the port.

When they were all inside the manager approached them "Please follow me. After a quick customs check you can begin your visit."

They followed the man until they reached the customs desk.

The guard manning the desk asked "Anything to declare?"

With a smirk Dorothy pulled her preventors badge, the others followed suit.

The guard waved them through.

As they passed through the arch into the main colony area Heero caught a glimpse of two tall men holding strange weapons standing guard in the shadows. Yet when he turned to have a proper look their was no one there.

After they exited the shuttle port the six had look around the square before they were approached by their main L2 contact, a club owner. He went by the name of Feugo.

As he reached them he winced and looked down "You shouldn't have come; not with things the way they are. I'm lucky to still be alive. Your all needed alive otherwise we wouldn't be here."

He looked up across the square. Acknowledging someone or some thing they could not see , he continued "Here come your new escorts I'm sorry things turned out this way and I wish you luck if you can contact me I will relay messages to the Lady; otherwise you're on your own."

With that he turned and walked away.

Heero was already looking across the square his hand on his gun. Seeing no one he tensed even further. Glancing to his left and right he registered that Quatre and Trowa had flanking positions.

Dorothy was at the centre with Zechs and Wufei behind her. Looking around the square she noticed a young girl with bright blue eyes and very dark pink hair she was talking to two teenage boys. One had long black hair with deep purple eyes; the other had long silver hair and haunting silver eyes. Both were tall. What had caught Dorothy's attention was the seemingly relaxed nature of the trio, far too relaxed for L2. Coming over towards the group they moved with a predator's grace.

Tapping Heero on the shoulder she nodded to them with a murmur of "heads up"

All six visitors to L2 turned to look at the trio just as they reached the group.

The young girl smiled innocently saying "come with us…"

Before she could get any further Zechs voiced his unease "why should we?"

The tall dark guy stepped forwards and spoke with an undistinguishable lit to his voice "you wouldn't want Shinigami to get hurt would you? No. well follow us"

With that he turned and began to walk away, his two companions falling into step with him as he passed them.

With an anguished look at his five friends Quatre hurried after them. The others shared a glance, at Zechs nod they also took off after Quatre and the trio.

* * *

Owari Minna

(1) Izanami is the Japanese goddess of creation and death.

Hope you liked this instalment.

Yet again I extend an apology to all that read my fic's; I'm sorry I don't update more often. My A levels keep getting in the way of my writing, due to course work.

I promise to update True Colours before Easter, and the Dammed will be updated before I end Easter Break hopefully and I have to start studying hard for exams.

I hope to break into double figures were my reviews for this fic are concerned, so please help me out. :D Otherwise no update.

Thank you to all my reviewers as I am ecstatic with all feed back especially with the 20 I have for True Colours.

Ja

Jei


	5. Bit of a Joke

DON'T SUE I AM BROKE AND BORROWING THIS. K

* * *

Ancient Egyptian: _Aloha_

* * *

_The tall dark guy stepped forwards and spoke with an undistinguishable lit to his voice "you wouldn't want Shinigami to get hurt would you? No. well follow us" _

_With that he turned and began to walk away, his two companions falling into step with him as he passed them._

_With an anguished look at his five friends Quatre hurried after them. The others shared a glance, at Zechs nod they also took off after Quatre and the trio._

* * *

With barely discernable smirks the three lead the preventers across the square.

Zechs shared a worried glance with Heero. What were they getting themselves into?

Quatre had stayed close to Trowa since they had disembarked from the shuttle. Now with the uncertainty of their escorts he touched Trowa's arm to gain his attention.

Trowa looked down at Quatre nodding his head to show he understood what he had to do when Quatre touched above his heart.

Quat intended to scan the area with his Uchuu no Koroko, searching for malicious intent directed at the six of them; he would also scan the area for Duo. With a look of sheer concentration Quatre began his emotional scan. Due to the amount of resistance unusual even on L2, Trowa had to catch him as his body collapsed.

Cradling his boyfriend in his arms bridal style Tro asked after "What did you locate little one? Tell me about the hostiles first, then about our guides and finally any information on duo. Ok?"

With a weak smile Quat lid his head on Trowa shoulder and began to relay what he had learnt, knowing all of their company was probably listening in as well. This pertained to the distance between there guides and the group, yes, they were following them; but at the maximum safe distance on L2. Which in reality wasn't much, but enough so that no word of his report should be over heard.

"Surprisingly their is no hostile thought directed at us, though the atmosphere is charged even for L2. The very air seems to thrum with fear, concern, anticipation, steadfast duty and even excitement; it's very weird."

A puzzled frown on his face Quatre gently shook his head as if to clear it before continuing his report.

"The emotions I can gather from them puzzle me there is the usual L2 vibe, but as well their is a haze one that is more dangerous and old, even around the young girl. For what they feel, well they know something we don't; and it amusing for them like a prank or silly joke. They also hold a new vibe I've never felt it's like a Newtype but more, I don't no how else to describe it. The good news is that Duo is not only near by, but safe and unharmed. For the moment at least, I don't no why, but I can tell that he is annoying someone to the point of friendly retribution or payback. He is also feeling anxious, excited, apprehensive, and a little worried. Yet his main vibe is still playfulness. So I'm betting there is far more hidden on this colony that we dare even guess. Yet I can tell that it is closer to the surface than ever before and that Dorothy will get her wish as once again we will be pulled into the maelstrom."

The finality of Quatre's last comment held a air of prophecy to the well educated ear of Zechs. For some reason it made him remember lessons from his youth as a prince of Sanq. Lessons based on the history of Europe, and the wisdom to be gained from reading all the signs that they had missed countless times. The others had obviously picked up on the importance of this comment also as their faces all seemed to hold a slightly more apprehensive cast and Dorothy's eyes shone with the light of adventurous excitement.

With a newfound sense of purpose at finding out that, not only was Duo nearby and unharmed but he was enjoying himself, well more like being himself Heero sped up to their guides. He knew that the others would follow his lead due to past experiences during and after the war.

With some trepidation Wufei wondered why Duo had just up and left only to be found, - well almost found – as his usual self. Why would he abandon his friends like that? Why would he abandon Heero like that? Was Duo just the self absorbed maniac that Wufei had thought him to be or that enigmatic pilot have yet further depths and secretes waiting to be discovered once more?

Damn it duo I thought we were past this Dorothy thought as they rounded yet another corner I thought you had no more secrets in your shadowed depths. With a sigh she noticed that they were approaching an almost indistinguishable van.

The van was a black shadow with pitch black tinted windows and rims. It was unlike any other van they had seen an obvious custom built vehicle, it gave an air of imperviousness that a mobile suit extruded.

A smirk on her face the young girl stopped in front of the van's rear entrance, her two companions flanked her.

As she was beginning to speak Zechs thought he could discern the same tone that his sister used when trying not to giggle. This only supported Quatre's theory of a joke before finding out the serious and most probably world threatening problem Duo had unnervingly unearthed with his usual quality of pure trouble.

"Well here we are behind these doors is..." Sakura stopped talking as Bakura tumbled out of the rear doors onto the cold ground at her feet. She blinked in confused amassment as both Kurama and Kuronue fought to hide their smirks. Obviously the tomb robbers little brother had forgotten why you don't piss him off.

Cursing Bakura stood, with a smirk he realised he held all attention, well apart form the giggles coming from the van. Dark mischief lit his lavender eyes "an irksome pest known as your team mate. What took you lot so long, the malignant brats got bored?"

Zechs looked at Heero confusion easily evident, a emotion shared by all six of the team from the sphere. His eyes conveyed the message that Heero should do the talking as Duo was his boyfriend.

All eyes shot to the van as the doors opened fully and from its depths duo emerged.

* * *

Owari minna

* * *

Hope you like this instalment I'm trying my best to update.

Sorry for the delay but all that could happen has, littraly well except for boyfriend stuff, he just went.

On the upside exams are over now wish me look for results day plez.

Family issues have been and gone as have best friend problems.

That boy, I love him but he has to lighten up and stop taking it out on himself.

I do have glandular fever though as such updates will be spotted but there as I improve.

Please bear with me.

Ja

Jei


End file.
